


This Is How We Met

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda left a jornual with Winona, F/F, F/M, How Amanda Met Sarek, Jim finds it, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Angst, OC-Alyssa Stiles, OC-Damien Grayson, OC-Matt Downing, Spock May come off a little OC, The crew read it, There is a dance at one point, except Amanda but she was already dead, i think, nobody really dies, sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: Jim and the bridge crew go to Iowa to meet Jim’s mother. When they get there Winona asks Jim to clean out the attic. In doing so Jim finds a leather-bound book written by Amanda Grayson, Spock’s mother. In the book, it tells of how Sarek and Amanda met and eventually fell in love. After telling the crew about it; Spock suggests that Jim reads it to them.***Also this story is also up on Fan fiction.net and it is mine. it's just under my account whereas I share this one with Rena





	1. Jim's Find

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are the present, Bold is notes bold/italics are telepathic thoughts/emotions and regular text is the past.

_**Present Day** _

_Jim grimaced as he pulled the dusty box from its resting place. His mother had asked if Jim could maybe clean out the attic for her while he was in town. As he moved the box and book fell off the shelf. Sighing Jim put the box down and picked up the leather bound book, a small note was stuck on the front of it. It read:_

_**My dearest friend Winona or perhaps this is James or Samuel,**_

_**Anyway, it does not matter which of you is reading this, just as long as you do as I ask. Please give this book to my son, Spock. If you do not know him then take this to Commander Christopher Pike. Any way James if you so wish you may read this for you asked me once how I had met my husband Sarek. Well, my dear James, this is how we met.** _

_**Amanda Grayson** _

_“Jim?” Nyota called as she and the rest of the bridge crew walked in._

_“He’s in the attic sweetheart. I’m his mother Winona and you all are?” Winona asked looking at the group in front of her._

_“I’m Nyota Uhura. That’s Montgomery Scott or Scotty, That is Leonard McCoy, Jim calls him Bones. That is Hiraku Sulu and Pavel Chekov and he is Spock. Also, this is Christine Chapel.” Nyota said gesturing to each of them in turn._

_“Oh! Of course! Jimmy mentioned that his Bridge Crew was coming. I just didn’t know what you guys looked like. Jimmy darling, your friends are here!” Winona called up the stairs._

_“Just a minute. Hey, where is Spock?” Jim asked glancing around._

_“I am right here Captain.” Spock said stepping out of the kitchen._

_“Jesus Christ Spock! Don’t scare me like that.” Jim said nearly dropping the leather-bound book in his hands._

_“What’s that ya got Jimmy?” Leonard McCoy asked gesturing to the book. “If I said that I had a book that contained a story written by one of our mothers about how they met one of our fathers would you guys like to read it?” Jim asked with a grin._

_“Absolutely.” Sulu replied grinning. “No matter whose parents it is?” Jim asked with a grin of his own._

_“No matter whose parents it is Jim.” Christine Chapel said with a smile._

_“Whose parents is it?” Nyota asked with a smile._

_“Here read this.” Jim said passing Nyota the note that had been attached to the book._

_“ **My dearest friend Winona or perhaps this is James or Samuel, Anyway it does not matter which of you is reading this, just as long as you do as I ask. Please give this book to my son, Spock. If you do not know him then take this to Commander Christopher Pike. Any way James if you so wish you may read this for you asked me once how I had met my husband Sarek. Well, my dear James, this is how we met. Amanda Grayson** ” Nyota finished reading and looked at Spock. _

_“So what do you guys think?” Jim asked with a smile._

_“If we are to read it, captain, then I think you should read it to us.” Spock said softly. Jim glanced at him and nodded. Grinning everyone took a seat as Jim opened the book to the first page._


	2. Terran Poem, Vulcan Translation

Amanda laughed as she watched her friend Alyssa struggle with the Vulcan text in front of her.

“It’s not funny Amanda! We can’t all be technical geniuses like you.” Alyssa said glaring at her.

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself a technical genius…just well a genius.” Amanda said laughing at the annoyance on her friends face.

“Amanda seriously. I have to have this translated by the end of the day otherwise I fail my Xenolinguistics class.” Alyssa said with a frustrated sigh.

“Ok sorry. Who’s your teacher?” Amanda asked with a grin.

“Mr. Delaney. He gets on my nerves so bad. He thinks he knows everything in the world and he’s never been anywhere except Iowa!” Alyssa said with growing frustration.

“Oh ok. Well, why don’t you just stop and take a break? We could go see Matt at the Vulcan Embassy.” Amanda said with a laugh.

“That actually sounds like a really good idea, but you’re driving,” Alyssa said laughing. Amanda laughed and grabbed the keys to her brother’s Mustang.

“Damien! I and Alyssa are going to the Vulcan Embassy to see Matt and we’re borrowing your car.” Amanda shouted up the stairs.

“Don’t scratch my car!” Damien shouted back as the girls walked out of the house.

_“Spock I didn’t know you had an uncle,” Nyota said looking over at Spock._

_“I was unaware of it myself.” Spock said raising an eyebrow._

_“Maybe after we read this we could try and find him. I mean that is if you want to.” Jim said watching Spock._

_“I would like that.” Spock said softly. Jim nodded and started reading again_.

“Do you ever think that Matt will ever tell Damien how he feels?” Alyssa asked sliding into the passenger seat.

“I doubt it. Matt can hardly talk to his supervisor and she’s a woman. If he ever does it’ll be because he was drunk at the time he did it.” Amanda said putting the ragtop down and starting the car. Alyssa hummed in agreement as they pulled onto the road.

“I never want to leave Iowa.” Alyssa said with a smile.

“Never? Not even on vacation?” Amanda asked looking at her friend.

“Not even then.” Alyssa said looking at Amanda as she slowed.

“Hey, Winona! Where you headed?” Amanda asked grinning as she pulled up next to the young blonde.

“Nowhere in particular. What about you?” Winona asked looking at the girls.

“We’re headed to see Matt at the Embassy. Wanna come?” Amanda asked grinning.

“Yeah sure,” Winona said before sliding in the back. The girls were quiet as the fields and pastures flew by in a haze of brown and gold.

“Wionna? Do you wanna leave Iowa?” Amanda asked looking in the review mirror at her blonde friend.

“Hell yes! I wanna join Starfleet and see the stars and meet new people and see different Aliens.” Winona said laughing.

“Well I’m not so sure about the Star Fleet part but I definitely want to leave Iowa.” Amanda said laughing.

“Oh trust us, honey, we know. You’ve been talking about that since the day you turned thirteen.” Winona said laughing.

“Still wanna marry a Vulcan?” Alyssa asked grinning.

“Well yes. I mean think about it there are all these sayings that the quiet ones are good in bed. Vulcans are extremely quiet so logically you would think that they would be extremely passionate in bed.” Amanda said laughing as Alyssa rolled her eyes and Winona shook her head fondly.

“I just don’t know.” Alyssa said shaking her head lightly.

“What you think I can’t marry a Vulcan?” Amanda asked looking at her friend in annoyance.

“Oh I think you can marry a Vulcan, but Amanda you’re always talking about love and Vulcans don’t do love.” Alyssa said with a grimace, her mind going back to her Vulcan ex-boyfriend.

“Alyssa you can’t base everything off of one messed up relationship.” Winona said with a grimace and a roll of her eyes.

“So you think I can marry a Vulcan but you don’t think I can make one fall in love with me?” Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly.” Alyssa said as the pulled up to the Vulcan embassy. Amanda said nothing as she put the car in park. Alyssa looked at her feeling as though she had upset one of her closest friends. Not paying attention Amanda began to walk up the stairs and promptly slammed into someone.

“Oh my god! Amanda are you ok?” Winona asked. Amanda shook her head and stood up. In front of her looking completely unimpressed was a handsome dark-haired Vulcan.

“Ni’droi’ik nar-tor.” Amanda said with a slight smile. Something about this man made her feel like a love-struck teenager.

“Punar-tor. Vu dang-glantau-wilat Nam’tor du ash.” The man said before walking off. “The nerve of him!” Amanda hissed in annoyance.

“Ambassador Sarek, it is wonderful to see you again. Though it seems that you have upset Admiral Grayson’s daughter.” Ambassador Michaels said smiling.

“Indeed? I do not understand how.” The man, now known as Sarek, said with a lifted eyebrow.

“Yes well, it does not take much to make Miss. Amanda mad sometimes.” Ambassador Michaels said with a slight smile.

_“And here I was thinking Vulcans couldn’t be sassy.” Jim said laughing as his mother pulled in the driveway._

_“Well, Spock had to get it from somewhere.” Nyota said smiling._

_“My father often says I get it from my mother, now though I think it maybe is from him as well.” Spock said with an amused glint in his eye._

_“Care to tell what he said?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“No, not really.” Jim said before helping his mother with the groceries. Leonard sighed as he and the bridge crew followed suit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni’droi’ik nar-tor means I am sorry 
> 
> Punar-tor. Vu dang-glantau-wilat Nam’tor du ash means accepted. You should watch where you are going. (This is not an exact translation because I can’t find a good translator. Roughly it translates to Accepted. You should watch where you are step.)


	3. Matt's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Sarek's age from a different Story. Can't remember which one.

 

“Amanda what did he say to you? I understood none of that.” Alyssa said as they walked up the steps.

“Is Mr. Delaney even teaching you Vulcan?” Amanda asked laughing.

“I don’t know, but I’m beginning to think that he isn’t.” Alyssa said laughing as well.

“I said that ‘I am sorry’ to which he replied ‘accepted. You should watch where you are going.” Amanda said in annoyance.

“Oh, the nerve of that man. I think you should make him fall in love with you.” Winona said grinning.

“What? Why?” Alyssa asked in confusion.

“Because think about it. If you do you can use this as blackmail….wait never mind no you can’t. But still, the point is that you can tease him about how rude he was to you on the day you met. And besides he’s hot…for a Vulcan at least.” Winona said causing her friends to laugh.

“Winona I love you to death but sometimes you make no sense what so ever,” Alyssa said laughing as they walked into the building. Matt worked on the second floor with at least six others.

“Good morning Matt.” The girls chorused as they walked in. Matt was 6’4 with blonde hair and blue eyes and a killer smile. Unfortunately for the ladies of Iowa, Matt Downing was gay.

“Good morning angels.” Matt said laughing.

“Cute Matt. Real cute.” Amanda said laughing.

“I try. So what can I do for you lovely ladies this fine morning?” Matt asked grinning as they sat down.

“Question. How is it you can talk to us but you can’t talk to your female supervisor?” Amanda asked grinning.

“Oh well, I got over that yesterday. I just haven’t had time to tell you guys.” Matt said with a laugh.

“Oh, that’s good. You ever gonna tell Damien how you feel?” Winona asked laughing.

“What! NO!” Matt exclaimed looking embarrassed as several heads turned to look at them. Amanda laughed and shook her head at how naïve her brother and friend were. They were so in love and yet they couldn’t see it.

“There is something that you can do. Tell me what you know about Ambassador Sarek.” Amanda said with a grin.

“Ambassador Sarek? Why do you want to know about him?” Matt asked looking curious. Amanda laughed and told Matt what had transpired between her and the handsome Ambassador on the steps. Matt laughed and looked around before leaning in.

“Well, there’s not much about him of course. What I can tell you is that in Vulcan years he like 63 and in human years he’s somewhere around 31. He has an ex-wife but I’m not really sure what happened there. He has a son named Sybok. Sybok goes against everything that Vulcans are taught so you know he’s kinda looked down upon in Vulcan society. And that’s really all I know.” Matt said with a shrug.

“What do you mean ‘goes against everything’?” Amanda asked looking at him curiosity shining in her brown eyes.

“Well, you know how Vulcans don’t really embrace emotions? Well his son, Sybok, does. Like full on embraces emotions. If he doesn’t like something then he makes it known.” Matt said with a grin.

“Oh, so you mean a male, Vulcan version of Amanda?” Winona asked laughing. Amanda rolled her eyes and shoved Wionna lightly, while Matt nodded in agreement.

“Well thank you for the information. When’s your lunch break?” Amanda asked grinning.

“You’re welcome and it starts right now.” Matt said grabbing his jacket.

“Well then come on pretty boy. I’m taking you to lunch.” Amanda said pulling him towards the door. Matt laughed and followed her with ease.

“So what do you want to do after college?” Matt asked the girls as they started eating.

“Well, I plan on going into Star Fleet.” Winona said with a grin.

“That’s fine as long as you don’t get married on one of your shore leaves.” Matt said with a flirty grin and sultry voice that had them all in tears.

“I’m staying here in Iowa. Not sure what I’m going to do but I’m staying.” Alyssa said with a smile.

“You’ll change your mind in a few years, but of course by then you’ll be like Mr. Lewis.” Matt said laughing at the faces the girls pulled when he mentioned the town creep.

“Well I’m going to follow Wionna and go to Star Fleet, but you know what else. I’m gonna make that annoying, sexy Vulcan Ambassador fall in love with me. And when I do I am going to toughly enjoy telling you two ‘I told you so.’” Amanda said glaring at Winona and Alyssa.

“Oh really now?” Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

“What? You don’t think I can do it do you?” Amanda asked looking annoyed with him.

“I think if anyone can do it you can, but I’m going to say right here and right now that you are gonna have your work cut out for you.” Matt said as they finished eating.

“Well then make that three people that I get say that to.” Amanda said with a grin.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold up Honey child. I didn’t say that you couldn’t do it; I just said that you would have a lot of work ahead of you. You know maybe you should ask your father to assign you as their tour guide for tomorrow. I heard the Daniel Michaels is supposed to do it.” Matt said with a grimace.

“Why in the hell is he even in the embassy? He has to be the biggest Xenophobe in the universe.” Winona said with a look of disgust.

“Not the universe. I mean it’s a pretty bigger place. You know something you right Matt. I go ask my father right quick.” Amanda said pulling into the embassy.

“What will you say?” Alyssa asked from the backseat.

“I’ll say that I wanna show them around and that Daniel shouldn’t do it because he’s Xenophobic and I want to learn some more about Vulcans.” Amanda said with a grin.

“Don’t forget the puppy dog eyes.” Matt said laughing as she put the car in park.

“What are you talking about? My father adores me. All I have to do is ask and he generally says yes.” Amanda said laughing lightly as she stepped out of the car.


	4. Admiral Grayson

“Amanda darling! What can I do you for?” Admiral Michaels asked smiling from his desk. Across from him sat Ambassador Sarek and several other Vulcans.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where my father is.” Amanda said with a sweet and charming smile.

“Of course darling. He’s in his office. His secretary just forced him to take a lunch break.” Admiral Michaels said laughing lightly.

“I swear if it wasn’t for that wonderful man my father would have had a heart attack by now. Thank you Charlie.” Amanda said smiling lightly and flipping her hair over her shoulder before jogging up the stairs to her father’s office.

“Amanda! How are you?” George Kirk asked smiling brightly at her.

“I’m good George and how are you?” Amanda asked smiling lightly.

“Oh, you know same old same old. Making sure your father eats and doesn’t pass out from exhaustion.” George said with a light laugh.

“Well thank you for that George. Are you ever gonna ask Winona out?” Amanda asked with a brilliant grin as she walked towards her father’s office.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” George said with a sheepish grin. Amanda shook her head and pushed the door to her father’s office open.

“Amanda? You’re not supposed to be here for another hour and a half.” James Grayson said looking surprised. Amanda laughed and walked over to the plush armchair in front of his desk.

“I know but I went to lunch with my friends and they told me that Daniel Michaels was taking the Vulcans on a tour of the city and I was curious as to why that was because he is like the biggest Xenophobe in the damn universe.” Amanda said dropping onto the chair gracefully.

“Let me guess you also are hoping to ask me to let you do it instead. And I know what you’re going to say that you’re not a Xenophobe and you can use it as a learning experience. So what are your actual motives for this?” her father asked grinning at his daughter’s indignant expression.

“Ugh fine you caught me. It’s because of Ambassador Sarek. He infuriates me and he is rather attractive and Alyssa and Matt think that I can’t make him fall in love with me.” Amanda said with a shrug.

“And if you do make him fall in love? What then? I know that you know that Vulcans do not do casual relationships. So what then Amanda?” her father asked watching her.

“Dad I like him. He infuriates the hell out of me but I like him and if I do then you know that I’ll be ok. Vulcans are possessive and you know he wouldn’t let anything happen to me. At least not intentionally.” Amanda said with a small smile.

“Alright fine. I’ll have Daniel reassigned and you can show the Vulcans around tomorrow.” Her father said with a light laugh. Amanda grinned and got up and hugged him excitedly.

“Thank you daddy.” Amanda said with a brilliant grin.

“You’re welcome. Now get out of here I got work to do and Matt needs to get back to work.” Admiral Grayson said laughing. Amanda grinned and bounced down the stairs not bothering to slow down and hide her emotions when she passed the Vulcans.

“So what did he say?” Matt asked as she slid back into the car.

“He said yes of course. Oh, and Ambassador Sarek was in there talking to Admiral Michaels.” Amanda said with a grin.

“So what do you plan on wearing?” Winona asked with an excited grin.

“I’m not sure yet.” Amanda said with a smile that let them know that she was planning something crazy.

“Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end really badly?” Matt asked looking at Amanda as she pulled onto the road.

“Because you are such a pessimist. That’s why.” Alyssa said laughing when he glared at her. Amanda shook her head as she pulled into the embassy parking lot.

“Thanks for the lunch ladies. See you tomorrow?” Matt asked with a smile.

“These two you’ll see. Me I don’t know where I’ll be, come lunch.” Amanda said grinning. Matt smiled and waved before walking into the embassy.

**NEXT MORNING:**

**VULCAN EMBASSY**

**0600**

Amanda grimaced as she walked into the embassy. When she had asked for this she had no idea that it would happen so damn early.

_“So your mother wasn’t a morning person?” Jim asked looking at Spock._

_“No. she never was except on Christmas. That was the only time I remember her being a morning person.” Spock said with a fondness in his eyes. Jim nodded and continued reading._

Amanda grinned when she saw Matt’s reaction to what she was wearing. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped three inches above her mid-thigh, a black button up with a white camisole under it, a black leather jacket and four inches black strappy heels.

_“Holy shit Spock. Did your mother ever dress like that after they were married?” Leonard asked looking at the half-Vulcan._

_“Yes actually. She dressed like that for several meetings in which my father was always distracted.” Spock said trying not to let the amusement color his voice._

_“Your mother was rather cheeky.” Jim said before continuing reading._

Matt’s eyebrow twitched up at the sight of her. She grinned and shrugged lightly before calmly walking over to Ambassador Sarek and the others. She was rather pleased to note that Ambassador Sarek couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

“I am sorry but I thought that Daniel was a young man.” One of the female Vulcans, T’Ping, said raising a single slanted eyebrow.

“Indeed. Daniel is a young man but he’s been reassigned. My name is Amanda Grayson.” Amanda said raising her hand in the Vulcan hand salute. The Vulcans returned it and nodded seemingly fine with it. The only one who didn’t seem to be ok with it would be Ambassador Sarek. Amanda nodded and made a gesture for them to follow her. With practiced ease, she led them around town answering questions when asked. Amanda was rather proud of herself as the day began to wind down and they headed back to the Vulcan Embassy.

“That was quite fascinating Miss. Grayson. Thank you. Peace and long life Miss. Grayson.” T’Ping said raising her hand in a Ta’al.

“Peace and long life Ambassadors,” Amanda said returning the gesture. She smiled as turned away noting that Ambassador Sarek was watching her with the extreme curiosity, though he kept it hidden very well. Matt smiled at her as she walked over.

“So I take from that smile that everything went well and you didn’t do anything wrong or fall on your ass?” Matt asked laughing. Amanda laughed and pushed him lightly.

“You guess correctly my friend. Did you have lunch with the girls?” Amanda asked smiling.

“I did and it seems that they can’t drive. Either that or they were intentionally putting me in an awkward position.” Matt said with a slight grimace.

“Now why would you say that?” Amanda asked with a grin. “Because they got your brother to drive them and then they made sure that he sat next to me in the booth at lunch.” Matt said glaring at her slightly.

“Hey don’t glare at me you brought it on yourself, pretty boy.” Amanda said grinning.

“No, I did not!” Matt said glaring at her. Amanda just shrugged and walked toward the doors as her brother pulled to a stop outside.


	5. Wild Child

 

“I cannot believe you!” Damien shouted glaring at their father. Amanda groaned as she walked into the embassy.

“Damien I understand that you are upset.” James Grayson said, wincing as his son’s eyes flashed.

“No! I don’t think you do understand. I wanted this when I got out of high school. You said to wait so I did. I am tired of waiting. So you know what? You can go fuck yourself with a cactus!” Damien shouted before storming out of his father’s office.

“Well, that was rather rude and extremely disrespectful.” Ambassador Sarek said coming to stand next to Amanda.

“Maybe but it’s been coming for about three years now.” Amanda said looking completely unconcerned.

“Damien! Amanda please?” her father asked turning to look at her imploringly from his spot on the stairs.

“No. I am not helping you. Damien has wanted this since I was in high school. I know that you don’t want to lose either of us and I get that but this is fucking ridiculous.” Amanda said rolling her eyes in annoyance. Ambassador Sarek raised an eyebrow as Amanda’s father glared at her.

“Damien! I swear if you walk out that door I will disown you.” James Grayson snapped glaring at his son.

“You know what? Fine! Amanda, I’ll see you around. Also just so you know I hate you; you pompous jockey sphincter.” Damien said glaring at his father before storming out.

_“Well….maybe that’s why you never met him.” Leonard said with a raised eyebrow._

_“I don’t think so. I mean Amanda is taking Damien’s side.” Nyota said raising an eyebrow._

_“No. this is why, because Amanda told me she never saw him again after that.” Jim said with a grimace. Nyota grimace and quickly pulled up Star Fleet records on her PADD. Jim readjusted so that he was closer to Spock. He could practically feel the nervous anxiety rolling of his friends. Though if anyone ever asked Spock about that day in the years to come he would deny it. Nyota hummed as she scrolled through the records._

_“Here! Damien Grayson, age 54, married to Matthew Downing-Grayson, lives in Huston, Texas Planet Earth Solar System.” Nyota said looking up with a grin._

_“So they did eventually tell each other how they felt.” Christine said with a bright smile._

_“Apparently so.” Spock said with a small nod._

_“If you want I can call Pike and ask him to get his contact information.” Jim said looking at Spock._

_“I do not think that I am ready for that just yet, but thank you James.” Spock said glancing at his captain._

_“You’re welcome, Spock. Just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll get it for you.” Jim said with a slight smile._

_“Jimmy dear. I know you guys are wrapped up in the story but it’s time for supper.” Winona called from the kitchen._

_“Coming mother! We’ll read after supper.” Jim called back, placing a bookmark where they were. Everyone nodded and followed Jim into the kitchen where his mother had set the table and was waiting for them._

_“ya didn’t have ta do this ma’am.” Leonard said, his southern accent getting thicker by the minute, causing Scotty to blush slightly. Jim smirked at Scotty upon seeing the red flush spread across his cheeks._

_“Nonsense Leonard darling. I wanted to. It’s not often I get to cook for people. Especially Jim’s friends.” Winona said with a bright smile._

_“Yeah generally because you tell embarrassing stories.” Jim said with a laugh._

_“Well, I am your mother Jimmy darling.” Winona said with a small smile. Jim smiled and kissed her cheek before grabbing a seat in between Spock and Leonard. As dinner commenced Jim couldn’t help but notice how relaxed his crew was. Spock especially, if the lax way his friend’s posture was anything to go by. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Jim’s mother liked to be a mother to everyone and that was something Spock needed at the moment. Jim looked up and shot his mother a grin before going back to his conversation with Spock. Winona smiled as she listened to her son laugh and joke with his friends. She rarely saw him anymore and when she did it was almost never good. As she watched Jim interact with his friends/crewmates/family she noticed Spock’s eyes. Brown eyes sparkling with life and laughter like Amanda’s. Never once did anyone think that Amanda could make a Vulcan fall in love with her and she had proved them wrong. Now as Winona sat here and watched her youngest son unknowingly cause his Half-Vulcan first officer to fall in love with him. It wasn’t just Jim and Spock it was everyone. It was there in the way Sulu looked at the young Russian navigator that Jim spoke so fondly of. In the way, Christine blushed when Uhura looked at her for more than a minute. And you would have to be blind to not see the way Scotty blushed when Leonard’s accent got really thick. The bridge crew of the Enterprise had fallen in love with each other._

_“Mom? Mom?!” Jim called looking worried. “What is it Jimmy darling?” Winona asked looking at him._

_“You zoned out there mom. It scared me.” Jim said placing his hand on her arm._

_“Sorry, Jimmy darling I was lost in thought.” Winona said smiling softly. Jim grinned and nodded, he was used to his mother zoning out when she got sentimental. Smiling Winona waved them back into the living room. Jim smiled and picked up the book again as everyone got settled._


	6. Wild Child Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the idea and the bar called Lucky’s. The song is called Someday Came Today by Chris Pine. From the movie "Small Town Saturday Night"  
> 

Amanda grimaced as the door slammed behind her brother. She turned and glared at her father.

“You pompous dick! You just had to do that. You just had to push him over the edge didn’t you?” Amanda asked glaring at her father.

“Amanda we’ve been over this. He is not mature enough for this.” Admiral Grayson said glaring at his daughter.

“Not mature enough? How is he not mature enough? He did his school work, turned everything in on time and hell he even made sure that I got to school on time when you were to damn busy to do it yourself. You can’t say that he’s not mature enough for it. You just don’t wanna lose us.” Amanda snapped trying to ignore Matt’s hand resting on her shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice the way Admiral Grayson was looking at Amanda. He was looking at her as if he’d never seen her before. Amanda knew that her father was realizing that his little girl was growing up.

“Amanda love. Maybe you should calm down.” Matt said glancing at her curled up fist. Amanda followed his gaze and then noticed a thin trail of blood dripping off her fingers. Slowly she relaxed and uncurled her fist. Amanda was a bit surprised when it was Sarek and not Matt took her hand and began to gently wipe away the blood on her hand. Matt just shrugged and picked up his communicator and called Damien.

“Hey, you’ve reached Damien and Amanda! Shut up, Amanda! Sorry, this is Damien and I can talk right now so leave a message.” A sixteen-year-old Damien said laughing.

“Damien. Hey, it’s Matt call me back when you can. Ok?” Matt said grimacing as it went to voicemail.

“You should be more careful Miss. Grayson.” Sarek told her as he bandaged her hand. Amanda just nodded as he dropped her hand and walked away.

“Well, that was odd.” Matt said coming to stand next to her.

“Extremely. Do you think that Damien will be okay?” Amanda asked looking out the window.

_“I really want to know what it is that Damien wants to do so badly.” Sulu said with a raised eyebrow._

_“Indeed. I would also like to find out why his father is so against it.” Spock said with a nod._

_“Well that’s all well an’ good, but is no one else wonderin’ why Sarek was the one to help her an’ not ‘er friend Matt? Especially considerin’ how rude he was to her in the beginin’.” Leonard said causing Scotty to blush._

_“Fair point. Considering what he said in the beginning,” Nyota said with a grin._

_“I suggest we keep reading Keptain!” Chekov said smiling._

_“Good point Pavel. Sooner or later we’ll find out why.” Jim said with a grin._

“I don’t know Amanda. I mean Damien is emotionally strong but you know how much your father’s approval means to him. He’s wanted to be a singer for so long and now his father won’t let him.” Matt said with a grimace.

_“Well that explains what he wants but not why his father doesn’t approve.” Scotty said with a grin, not noticing Leonard’s blush when his accent showed up. Jim shot Leonard a grin as he resumed reading._

“I know Matt.” Amanda said with a sigh.

“Why doesn’t your father want him to be a singer?” Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because it’s a life full of partying and drugs and alcohol and stalkers. Also because he is a dicknose crotch waffle.” Amanda said rolling her eyes.

_“And there’s the why.” Sulu said grinning._

_“Jesus, Spock. Your mom is really creative with insults.” Nyota said laughing. Spock smiled softly._

“That’s ridiculous. Your father should know Damien better than that.” Matt said with a grimace.

“I’m glad you think that.” Damien said walking up behind them.

“I thought you left.” Amanda said with a grin.

“I did, but then I realized that leaving will solve nothing. What happened to your hand?” Damien asked taking her hand in his.

_"Well that was not what I was expecting.” Nyota said with a smile._

_“What are you lot reading?” Winona asked walking in._

_“This Is How We Met. Aunt Amanda wrote it.” Jim said with a smile._

_“Oh, I remember that story. Those days were rather fun. What chapter are you on?” Winona asked sitting down next to Jim._

_“Chapter 5.” Jim said with a smile. Winona smiled and motioned for Jim to continue._

“I dug my nails into my palm to keep from slapping dad.” Amanda said with a grin.

“Nice. Who bandaged it?” Damien asked glancing at Matt.

“No not me. Try Ambassador Sarek.” Matt said grinning at the surprised look on Damien’s face.

“Well ok then. So do you two want to see me preform at Lucky’s tonight?” Damien asked grinning.

“You knew! You knew he wouldn’t let you do it so you staged it. You- You pie-eating fuck.” Amanda said accusingly.

“Yes. Yes I did. And nice insult.” Damien said with a grin.

“Well consider us there.” Matt said with a bright grin.

_**Lucky’s bar 2100** _

“Ok so this song is called Someday Came Today and is dedicated to my amazing little sister Amanda.” Damien said with a grin as he began to sing.

_“Haha it has and audio track.” Jim said already putting it on._

**_Hm-m-m-m-mmm_ **

**_Someday I will find_ **

**_My ticket outta here_ **

**_Wake up one mornin’_ **

**_And just start packin’_ **

**_Yea-I’ll make up my mind_ **

**_And I’ll lay down my fear_ **

**_Stop waitin’ for the next bad thing to happen_ **

**_I’m ready for the rainbow to begin_ **

**_I just got through a storm of tears_ **

**_I thought would never end_ **

**_CHORUS_ **

**_Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong_ **

**_But now it’s not so far away_ **

**_Puttin’ off tomorrow_ **

**_Is 24 hours too long_ **

**_I guess my someday came today_ **

**_Maybe I’ll take a train_ **

**_To a place I’ve never been_ **

**_Or I could watch the sun fall into the ocean_ **

**_I finally feel alive_ **

**_Throw my heart into overdrive_ **

**_Get up and get this life in motion_ **

**_I’ll do everything I’m meant to do_ **

**_Cause I’m past the pain and sorrow that kept it all from comin’ true_ **

**_[Chorus x2]_ **

**_Yeah it came today yeah hm-m-m-m-mmm_ **

_“Wow. He is really good.” Christine said in awe._

_“Damien always good at singing and playing guitar” Wionna said with a smile._


	7. Losing in Love

Cheers went up as Damien finished singing. As he began to sing another song Amanda noticed Winona.

“Wionna! Oh my lord! Christopher?” Amanda said in surprise.

_“Wait! You dated Christopher Pike?” Jim asked looking at his mother in shock._

_“Yes, Jim. I dated Christopher Pike, would have married him if he hadn’t been so ambitious.” Winona said with a fond smile. Jim just sat there and stared at her for a minute._

_“You ok Jim?” Nyota asked smiling lightly._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. Does this mean that I can call him dad?” Jim said with a teasing grin._

_“No, it does not.” Winona said rolling her eyes affectionately. Jim just laughed and went back to reading._

“Amanda! When did you get here?” Winona asked hurriedly straightening her shirt.

“About 20 minutes ago. What exactly are you doing?” Amanda asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well if you must know me and Christopher are dating.” Winona said with a smile.

“And what about George?” Amanda asked looking between her two friends.

“I waited for three years for him to ask me.” Winona said giving her a pointed look.

“Fair point, but you still have to face him Monday.” Amanda said with a grin.

“Please don’t remind me. Chris, you’re telling him.” Winona said glancing at Chris.

“What?! Oh, come on Winona.” Chris grumbled as he walked away to get a drink.

_“wait…so…you dated Chris and you waited three years for dad to ask you out and Spock apparently gets the eyebrow thing from his mother and as well as his sass. Which technically comes from both of his parents.” Jim said looking at his mom._

_“Eyebrow thing Captain?” Spock asked sounding amused. Jim shot him an impish smile._

_“Yep, it was no secret that your father and Chris had the same taste in women. Also, it wasn’t really secret that I liked both of them. Chris just got the guts to ask me before your father.” Winona said with a small laugh. Jim stared at his mom in disbelief before resuming reading._

“When did Chris ask you out?” Amanda asked leaning against the wall next to her friend.

“This morning on our way to lunch. Tell me are the rumors true that you yelled at your father and Ambassador Sarek bandaged your hand?” Winona asked with a teasing grin.

“Yes actually. Matt pointed out that my hand was bleeding and then suddenly Ambassador Sarek was there cleaning and bandaging my hand.” Amanda said with a small smile.

“Wow, that’s really odd.” Winona said smiling.

“Yeah I know and you do realize that George is gonna be heartbroken right?” Amanda asked watching Wynona’s face.

“I know, but it’s his own fault. I mean he had three years to ask me.” Winona said with a pointed look.

“You’re so old fashioned. You could have asked him on a date so many times.” Amanda said rolling her eyes.

“So you’re saying that it’s not a good thing to be old fashioned?” Winona asked glaring at her dark-haired friend.

“That is not what I’m saying. What I am saying is that you need to step up and take what you want.” Amanda said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“Come on Amanda. You know that is not how I work.” Winona said glaring at Amanda.

“Well then maybe you should learn. And this is a mistake.” Amanda said looking around the bar.

“What the hell does that mean?” Winona asked glaring.

“What I’m telling you is that Christopher Pike is a good man, but he is ambitious and young. He will leave you behind to get what he wants. You are going to get hurt and maybe if you’re lucky George Kirk will be there to catch. To catch you when Chris leaves you falling without a parachute.” Amanda said before walking away to join Matt on the dance floor.

“You seem upset.” Chris said handing her a beer.

“It’s nothing just something Amanda said that I need to think about.” Winona said with a smile. And if Chris noticed her smile was forced he didn’t say anything.

**Vulcan Embassy 0800**

“Good morning Miss. Amanda.” George called walking in. Amanda forced herself not flinch at the thought of the pain he was going to feel in the next five minutes. Smiling weakly Amanda nodded to George from where she was perched on top of his desk.

“Morning George.” She said watching him.

“Is everything okay Amanda?” George asked with worry in his eyes.

“Have you talked to Chris yet?” she asked, purposely avoiding the question.

“No why? Amanda? What is going on?” George asked now looking extremely worried.

“George! I n-need to t-talk to y-you.” Chris called stumbling over his words slightly as he jogged up to them.

“Chris what the hell is going on?” George asked looking between Amanda and Chris.

“Run devil run.” Amanda said as she jumped down and walked past them.

“George…….I’m dating Wionna.” Chris said looking nervous. For a minute nothing happened so Chris looked up just in time to see George’s fist coming towards him. Chris didn’t dodge and didn’t bother blocking the punch, because he knew he deserved this for breaking his best friend’s heart.

“Do I wanna know why my secretary just punched one of Starfleet’s top cadets?” admiral Grayson asked helping Chris to his feet.

“No sir you do not.” George said walking down the stairs.

“Chris? What happened?” Admiral Grayson asked watching George walk down the stairs.

“I told him that I was dating Winona Martinez.” Chris said with a grimace, rubbing his jaw.

“Why would he punch you for that?” Admiral Grayson asked looking confused.

“Because believe it or not I’m his best friend….at least I was. Also he happens to be in love with Winona.” Chris said grimacing slightly.

"Well that makes sense and I guess that you are in love with Miss Winona as well?” Admiral Grayson asked turning to look at Chris.

“Yes sir. I love her very much.” Chris said with a small smile.

“Very well.” Admiral Grayson said walking away. Chris grimaced and turned around.

“Don’t give me that look Amanda. I told him so he wouldn’t find out through someone else.” Chris said noticing the glare Amanda was giving him.

“That doesn’t matter. Because I know you Chris. In the end it doesn’t even matter. When they promote you to captain you’re going to leave her behind. Don’t try to deny it.” Amanda snapped, glaring at him before walking away. Chris grimaced as he watched her walk away. He had just lost two friends in the span of five minutes and he was sure he was losing in love.

_“That was rather sucky.” Christine said with a grimace._

_“Did he do as Amanda said?” Jim asked looking at his mom._

_“Yes. He did eventually leave.” Winona said with a sad smile._

_“If he ever asked you out again would you say yes?” Spock asked watching her face._

_“Yes I would.” Winona said with a smile._

_“So even after he hurt you would give him another chance?” Jim asked looking surprised._

_“Yes, because I know that he was just a young man then and that’s he’s changed now.” Winona said with a smile._


	8. Slow Dance

**KIRK RESIDENCE 0815**

Jim stared at Pike through the screen. Pike raised an eyebrow as he waited for Jim to respond. Jim blinked once and then blinked again.

“So let me get this straight. HQ wants us to attend a political ball even though they told us that we wouldn’t have to deal with them for our four months of shore leave. Also I have to dance with every one of my crew members. Did I miss anything?” Jim asked sarcastically as he looked at his mentor and favorite Admiral.

“I think you might have missed some sarcasm there Jim. And no you don’t have to dance with EVERYONE just your bridge crew and just to be clear that means Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel.” Chris said rolling his eyes lightly.

“Funny Chris. I’ll make you a deal, because I know I’ll have to dance with some extremely handsy Admirals/Ambassadors. You dance with my mother for more than three songs and I won’t complain about said Ambassadors/Admirals. Although I can’t really say anything on the behalf of my crew.” Jim said with a grin.

“So you want me to dance with your mother? Jim the last time anyone flirted with your mother you threw a fit.” Chris said grinning in amusement.

“Oh come on Chris! I was 10 and it was Admiral Nogura. I mean come on he was a stuck up asshole then and he still is. And really can you fault me? My mother would have said no anyway. Besides I like you and I’m older and more mature than that. Also I know for a fact that you already dated my mother.” Jim said with a grin.

“Really now? You’re more mature? I never thought I would live to see the day you admitted that, and I’m not even going to ask how you know I dated your mother. Whatever Jim. You got a deal, you don’t complain about the Admirals and the Ambassadors and I’ll dance with your mother.” Chris said rolling his eyes. Jim’s eyes widened with delight as they said goodbye. Jim smiled and stepped into the kitchen and began to make breakfast and coffee. Jim almost couldn’t wait for the ball tonight, because that meant he would have to dance with Spock. Jim was really hoping for a slow song would play when they danced so that Jim would have a chance to hold Spock’s body against him. He also hoped to get his mother and his pseudo-father together, because they both deserve a reward for dealing with him and his mother really did deserve happiness. Jim smiled and started cooking veggie bacon for Spock, knowing that Bones would be rolling his eyes at the fact that Jim could be thoughtful on Spock’s behalf. Any other time Bones would be happy, but something about Spock drove the good southern doctor to the very edge of sanity. Jim shook his head fondly at the thought of his two best friends. Jim grinned as Spock walked in, his hair still messy from sleep.

“Good morning Jim. You seem quite happy this morning.” Spock said taking the coffee that Jim offered him.

“Well sort of. I made a deal with Chris. See Pike called this morning and told me that we have to attend a ball tonight and I told Pike that if he danced with my mother, I wouldn’t complain about handsy Admirals/Ambassadors. I did tell him of course that I couldn’t be held responsible for the actions of my crew. By the way I have to dance with all my bridge crew members. Think you can make it through one dance with me?” Jim asked with a teasing grin as Bones, Scotty and Nyota walked in.

“I would not be adverse to that.” Spock said barely keeping the delight out of his voice. Nyota smiled knowingly at his answer.

“I’m glad to hear that Spock.” Jim said with a soft smile.

“Jim what are ya tryin’ to get him to do?” Leonard asked taking the cup of coffee from Jim and trying unsuccessfully to smooth his hair down. Scotty flushed and looked away from Leonard and his adorable bedhead.

“We have to attend a ball tonight at the Forum and I have to dance with all of you.” Jim said passing Nyota and Scotty cups of coffee.

“I thought we didn’t have to deal with Star Fleet until the end of shore leave.” Nyota sad looking annoyed.

“So did I. but Chris can’t do anything about it so we have to go? Also it’s tonight at 7.” Jim said with a grimace as Sulu, Christine and Chekov walked in.

“What’s tonight at 7?” Winona asked walking in; she smiled at the site of the bridge crew of the Enterprise standing in her kitchen.

“A ball that we have to attend and you’re coming with us.” Jim said with a bright grin.

“I am? Why is that?” Winona asked accepting a cup of coffee from Jim.

“Because I made a deal with Chris. If Chris danced with you, mother dear, I wouldn’t complain about handsy Admirals/Ambassadors. I did tell him of course that I couldn’t be held responsible for the actions of my crew. By the way I have to dance with all my bridge crew members.” Jim said with a bright grin.

“James Tiberius Kirk are you trying to set me up with Christopher Pike?” Winona asked trying and failing to look angry. Jim laughed and kissed his mother’s cheek.

“You know it beautiful.” Jim said with a grin. Winona rolled her eyes and began to make breakfast.

**RIVERSIDE, IOWA RIVERSIDE FORUM 1800**

“You look amazing Nyota.” Jim said as his CMO walked up to him. The orange in her dress brought out the colors of her skin making her look even more exotic than normal. Nyota smiled and hugged him before turning to look for the rest of the crew.

“There’s Scotty, Pavel, Sulu and McCoy.” Nyota said pointing towards the door. Jim grinned and tried not to laugh at Scotty’s plaid tie.

“Well don’t you lot look nice.” Jim said with a grin, taking in their outfits for the night. Bones was wearing a dark blue button up that was a size to small and drew attention to his chest. Scotty was wearing everything normal except of course his plaid tie. Jim tried not to laugh at the fact that Hiraku and Pavel were matching.

“Spock?!?” Bones asked in shock, looking over Jim’s shoulder. Jim turned and nearly choked on his own spit. Commander Spock should not be allowed to wear tuxs for the sake of everyone around him.

“Indeed Doctor McCoy.” Spock said walking up to them. Jim swore mentally as Spock stood in front of him. Spock’s tux was tailored perfectly to his body. This was so not good for Jim’s mental health.

“y-you l-look good Spock.” Jim said, mentally cursing at how he stuttered.

“Thank you James. You look good as well.” Spock said and it was true. Like Spock, Jim’s tux was tailored to fit him perfectly and like Leonard Jim wore a shirt that was a size to small. His shirt though was a brighter blue than Bones’ shirt.

“Jim! There you are.” Chris called, waling up with Christine, who wore a dark red dress, and his mother, who wore a dress that was command gold.

“Hey Chris.” Jim said as he gave the older man a hug before hugging the ladies.

“Well don’t you lot make a snazzy bunch?” Winona asked with a bright grin.

“Come on Jim they want you to start dancing. They don’t care who you dance with first.” Chris said grinning as Nyota grabbed the captain’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Jim laughed as **_Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar_** started to play. Jim knew that all eyes were on them as they danced because Nyota was beautiful and extremely graceful and Jim was handsome and moved with a deadly grace. Nyota smiled happily as the spun around the dance floor. When the song ended Christine stepped up to take her place as the song switched to **_Lighters by Bruno Mars._** Jim grinned, in later years if anyone ever asked him, Jim would say that night was the second Best night of his life. Jim laughed as Nyota pushed Scotty forward.

“I don’t bite Scotty.” Jim said teasingly. Scotty rolled his eyes and stepped up to dance with the captain.

“Are they trying to make us Slow dance?” Scotty asked with a grin as Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri started.

“I think they are Scotty my friend. Think Bones will get jealous of me for dancing with you?” Jim asked grinning.

“Now why would the good doctor get jealous?” Scotty asked looking at Jim in confusion.

“Because he loves you Scotty. Don’t deny it and don’t deny that you love him either. Whatever you do Scotty don’t let him go.” Jim said as they broke apart.

“Aye captain.” Scotty said moving away as Bones steeped up to take his place. Jim barely hid his grimace as the next song started.

“Well then.” Bones said with a slight grimace as ** _When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars_ **started to play.

“I think they are trying to tell us something Bonsey.” Jim said teasingly.

“How could they Jim? They don’t know we were together in the academy.” Bones said with a slight smile.

“Yeah that’s true. Unless Chris is controlling the music because he knew about us.” Jim said with a grin.

“Yeah but he knows not to do that to either of us.” Bones said laughing as he spun Jim around.

“Why am I the one being spun around?” Jim asked faking annoyance.

“Cause you always were the girl in our relationship.” Bones said, laughing at Jim’s affronted look. Jim grinned as Pavel walked up as the song ended. Smiling Jim took the kid’s hand as **_Roar by Katy Perry_** started up.

“Your boyfriend isn’t gonna get mad is he?” Jim asked laughing as Pavel started to blush.

“Hiraku is not my boyfriend Keptain.” Pavel said blushing.

“You know I didn’t mention Hiraku and we’re on leave so I think that you can call me Jim.” Jim said grinning as the kid’s blush darkened.

“Of course Jim.” Pavel said blushing. “Oh come on kid. I’m only teasing you because you two are matching. I will say this is you guys really are dating and he breaks your heart I’m gonna kick his ass.” Jim said as the song came to an end and Hiraku walked up.

“Yes Keptain-Jim.” Pavel said blushing and walking back to others.

“What in the hell did you say to him Jim?” Hiraku asked grinning as **_Sister Rosetta_** Started to play.

“I just pointed out that you two were matching and we all thought that you two were dating and that if you were and you hurt him I will kick your ass.” Jim said with a deceptively sweet smile.

“We’re not officially dating yet Jim but I’ll keep that in mind.” Hiraku said as they spun to the fast-paced beat of the song. Jim grinned and nodded.

“Spock’s the only person I have danced with.” Jim said changing the subject.

“Yeah? You nervous?” Hiraku asked with a grin as the song began to wind down.

“No I am not…..okay maybe a little.” Jim said as Spock started towards them.

“Captain.” Spock said as Jim took his hand and pulled him to him. Jim grinned as the song switched to **_Glad You Came by The Wanted_**.

“Rather fitting song is it not?” Jim asked with a grin.

“Are you saying that you are glad I came to the ball captain?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t really have a choice in the matter. No what I am saying is that I’m glad you chose Star Fleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy because then we wouldn’t be dancing.” Jim said with a grin.

“Captain is you saying you enjoy dancing with me?” Spock asked raising an eyebrow.

“I enjoy doing a lot of things with you Spock.” Jim said with a laugh.

“Captain can ask you something?” Spock asked looking away from Jim.

“Of course Spock and its Jim when we’re on shore leave.” Jim said sounding slightly amused.

“Permission to kiss you captain?” Spock asked surprising Jim slightly.

“Not unless you call me Jim.” Jim said with a small smile.

“Permission to kiss you Captain Jim?” Spock asked looking down at his captain.

“Granted Commander Spock.” Jim said pulling the Vulcan down it to a slow kiss.

“About damn time.” Leonard shouted from his spot next to Scotty. Taking a deep breath, Scotty turned and tugged the southern doctor into a searing kiss. Nyota laughed and calmly kissed Christine, making her blush bright red.

“Pavel would you care to be my boyfriend?” Hiraku asked with a grin.

“I’d love to Hiraku,” Pavel said pulling him into a kiss. Jim grinned as him and Spock pulled apart and he noticed the crew members. Smiling lightly Jim pulled Spock over to the rest of the crew members half of which were blushing bright red.

“Alright Chris your turn.” Jim said pushing the Admiral in the direction of his mother.

“Jim that was only if you had to dance with Admirals/Ambassadors. Which you don’t have to now.” Chris said glaring at Jim.

“What are you scared Chris?” Jim said teasingly.

“I am not scared James.” Chris replied glaring at him.

“I think you are. Now go ask my mother to dance before I smack you. Do it now before my mother has to dance with one of the other Admirals.” Jim said shoving Chris lightly. Chris groaned but walked over to Winona.

“Winona, would you like to dance with me?” Chris asked with a nervous smile.

“I’d love to Chris.” Winona said with a soft smile. Chris groaned mentally as It Will Rain by Bruno Mars started to play.

“Just so you know your son put me up to this.” Chris said causing Winona to laugh lightly as he spun her.

“Oh I know. I also know that it took Jim three minutes to convince you to come dance with me. Any particular reason for that?” Winona asked, smiling as she noticed Jim dancing with Spock again.

“No not really.” Chris said with a nervous cough.

“Christopher Pike do not lie to me.” Winona snapped as he spun her around again.

“Oh fine. In all honesty I was bloody terrified to ask you to dance.” Chris said with a grimace.

“What? Why? Come on Chris it’s not like George is going to rise from the grave and deck you again." Winona said grinning.

“No that’s true.” Chris said with a light chuckle.

“Seriously Chris. Why were you terrified? You’ve done this before.” Winona said laughing as the music switched to ** _Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra_** began to play.

“Well think about it Winona we didn’t exactly leave off on a good note. I mean you threw a hairdryer and my head and called me a pompous fuck biscuit.” Chris said grinning.

“Oh god! I did call you that. I had forgotten spout the hairdryer though. Did I hurt you?” Winona asked as her cheeks turned red.

“Yeah you did. You gave me a slight concussion and I was almost held back from being able to do my dissertation on the U.S.S Kennedy. I find it funny that I started on the Kennedy and I had to finish on the U.S.S Kelvin three years later. And of course, the universe forgot to tell me that I would be serving under my best friend who was married to the only woman I ever loved and that they would have two kids together.” Chris said with a small smile.

“Forgot to tell you!? How do you think I felt? I had only been married three years and then suddenly you come waltzing back into my life. I mean come on! My first love and the man I married. The universe can be so cruel sometimes.” Winona said with a laugh.

“Also nobody told me that I would watch half my friends die or that my dearest friend would be promoted to captain and that he would go down with his ship.” Chris said with a sad sigh.

“Very true. Although you do realize that George is probably torn between swearing at you and laughing his ass off at us both.” Winona said with a grin.

“That is extremely true. I have a question for you though.” Chris said with a slight grin.

“Oh and what exactly is that question?” Winona asked laughing as the song changed to **_I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry._**

“Would you care to go on a date with me?” Chris said with a soft smile.

“Love too. Now for the love of god Chris! Shut up and kiss me.” Winona said laughing.

“With pleasure darling.” Chris said before pulling her into a sweet kiss, earning wolf whistles from Jim and the rest of the crew.


End file.
